


When You Find Your Place

by howitshouldbe



Series: Glory Days [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Smut, fredsythe, teen parentdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howitshouldbe/pseuds/howitshouldbe
Summary: Companion piece to When a Loss is a Win.Fox Forest. Dark. Cold. A good place for a hookup?





	When You Find Your Place

Friday nights in Riverdale, as in most small towns in America during the fall, mean one thing: football. The Bulldogs were having a great season and FP Jones was their star player. After their fourth straight win, FP’s friends took him to Pop’s for milkshakes to celebrate.

It quickly became clear that football conversation was lost on present company, so the booth fell silent when small-talk dwindled. Hal Cooper, feeling awkward in the quiet, spoke up.

“Did you guys hear about Fox Forest?” he asked, shoving a few fries in his mouth. When everyone else made various indications that they had no idea what he was talking about, Hal took a long drag of his milkshake to heighten the suspense before he continued. “People are apparently going there to…”

Silence filled the booth again and everyone leaned forward.

“To what, Cooper? Come on!” FP prodded.

Hal blushed, instantly regretting that he brought it up in the first place. “To… you know…hook up.” Getting out those last two words took everything he had in him. It took several long minutes of looking down at his milkshake and fidgeting with the napkin holder before he could raise his head to see the others’ reactions.

“Hook up? In Fox Forest? It’s so… dirty there…” Penelope whispered. 

“I think it would be a riot,” Alice proclaimed matter-of-factly. When everyone else stared at her in disbelief, she explained. “The danger of getting caught… Sounds hot.”

Hal sat up a bit straighter in his seat. “That’s what I thought when I heard it.”

Fred almost shot milkshake out his nose as he tried to pass off a laugh as coughing. The fact that he was nearly choking made it that much more convincing.

“Of course you did, Hal,” FP said sarcastically. “We all know you’re a wild one.”  He looked over at Fred, who was having some sort of episode next to him that now seemed to be getting worse,  and slapped him on the back in hopes of assisting him. 

“Where the hell did you hear this?” Fred asked, still a bit breathless thanks to his ordeal.

Hal hesitated for a moment, trying to decide if he should reveal his source. “Tom Keller told me,” he admitted finally.

“How does he know?” Alice ask, rolling her eyes.

“He has one of those police scanners,” Hal told her sweetly. “He said he heard some chatter about it last weekend.”

“Last weekend?” FP asked, trying but failing to hide the concern in his voice. He took a deep breath before continuing in a much more even tone. “The weekend’s two, three days, Coop. Did he say when exactly?”

FP could feel Fred’s leg bouncing nervously next to him. He stepped on his foot hard to make him stop.

Hal shook his head, raising his eyebrows at Fred who was biting his lip from the pain of FP’s stomp.

“He just said the weekend…”

“Hmmm, well, wonder who it is?” Alice asked absentmindedly.

“Got any ideas?” Penelope encouraged.

“Well,” Alice began, straitening as if preparing for a speech. “I bet it’s kids, first of all.”

“What makes you think that?” Fred protested, swirling his straw around the bottom of his third empty shake.

“Adults don’t ‘hook up’ in the woods, Fred,” Alice snapped back. “They don’t need to… It also has to be someone without a car. Why hook up in the woods if you could just park your car somewhere?”

“Maybe they were parking in the woods?” Penelope offered.

“Why were you and Tom talking about this?” FP asked Hal, trying to divert attention from the details.

“He… He thought… I might want to write about it in the  _Blue and Gold_ ,” Hal stammered defensively. “The cops are thinking teens, too.” With this, he looked over at Alice with a huge smile. She sure had a way of putting the pieces of a story together. 

Alice shot an “I told ya so” glare at the others, who never actually doubted her in the first place, and then began to sip obnoxiously at the bottom of her milkshake glass.

Everyone was silent for several moments, each mulling over what Hal had told them. Penelope was still trying to decide how she felt about the idea of a tryst in the woods. Wouldn’t it be uncomfortable and dirty? You’d have pine needles everywhere!

Hal was thinking about what Alice had said. Hot? Getting caught would be terrifying! He’d be in so much trouble when he got home. But Alice thought it was hot, so…

Alice was chewing on her straw now, contemplating her future in detective work. Fred and FP were lost in their own thoughts about how far back in Fox Forest you might have to go before the cops would give up looking for you.

Everyone finished their milkshakes in silence. When Hal and Penelope reached the bottom of theirs, comments were made about going home.

“Come on,” Fred begged, “let’s have one more!”

“Nooo,” Penelope said, pushing her empty glass further away from her. “I don’t think I could get it down if I wanted to.”

“I’m out too,” Alice said, reaching for her coat.

“I’ll walk you home, Alice!” Hal exclaimed rather enthusiastically.

Fred grinned, trying to cover it with his hand. Hal had a huge crush on Alice and Fred was pretty sure she was the only one in town who didn’t know about it.

When Alice agreed, Hal shot out of his seat like a cannon and they were out the door.

Penelope stood next to Fred and FP at the table, hands on her hips. When neither of them offered to walk  _her_  home, she huffed something along the lines of “idiots,” and the bell on Pop’s door signaled her exit.

“What are we gonna do?” Fred whispered to FP.

“I’ve gotta take a leak,” FP sighed, stretching in his seat. “Then I’m gonna go for a walk.”

“But–” Fred began to protest, but FP gave him a shove to let him out of the booth.

Fred let him out and then sat down again. He didn’t move, even after he saw FP come out of the bathroom and walk out of the diner. Several minutes passed before he reluctantly stood, shoving a small, cold, crunchy fry that was still left in basket into his mouth for luck, and walked out the door.

Fox Forest was always at least five degrees colder than anywhere else in Riverdale. The shade of the trees stopped the sun from reaching the ground and kept the temperature lower. Fred pulled his jacket a little tighter as he walked.

As he reached their spot, he saw FP leaning up against a tree pulling scales off a pinecone.

“Wasn’t sure if you were gonna make it or not,” FP said without looking up at him.

“I don’t know if this is such a good idea,” Fred replied, stopping just a few feet away from where he stood.

“Tom’s full of shit,” FP proclaimed, throwing the pinecone to the ground. “Cops talk in code on those scanners. He doesn’t have a clue what they were sayin’. Besides,” he added, reaching out and grabbing Fred’s hand, “Alice was right. The possibility of gettin’ caught does make it a bit… hotter.”

Fred could feel a knot forming in his stomach. The grin FP was giving him made his knees weak. 

“We’ve just gotta be careful,” he said, taking a few steps forward so he was standing just inches from FP.

“Oh,” FP breathed,“ I’ll be careful.”

He leaned down and brushed his lips against Fred’s jaw just below his ear. Fred’s breath came out in waves as he gripped FP’s jacket tightly.

“We’ve got to be quick,” he whispered. “My dad will kill me if I miss curfew again this week.”

“I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem,” FP sighed in return.

He reached down to his crotch, feeling his already bulging jeans as he began to undo his zipper.

“Wait,” Fred said, stopping his hand. “I wanna do it.”

“We have to be quick, Freddie,” FP replied gently, but with a dubious grin.

“Shut up. You want your dick sucked or not?” 

FP threw his hands up, leaving room for Fred to finish undoing his pants.

Fred leaned forward, taking the opportunity to kiss FP hard on the lips while he reached down to his crotch. He rubbed the front of his jeans slowly several times, feeling FP moan into his mouth at the friction. Just as FP was about to protest at his slowness, Fred finished unzipping his pants and released the button quickly. 

His heart rate quickening, Fred gave FP a few more deep kisses before pulling away. He slid his hand into FP’s pants, removing his cock and running his fingertips up and down its length. FP threw his head back and moaned loudly.

” _So far, so good_ ,“ Fred thought to himself.

FP had been pretty patient with him as he practiced his skills. Fred had been on the receiving end of this treatment, but getting used to doing it himself was taking some time. He kept up the motion with his fingers, adding in a few swirls to FP’s tip with his thumb, as he knelt to the ground.

He hesitated for a second, trying to remember everything FP liked. Deep first and then licking, or licking then sucking?

"Fred,” FP groaned, “today would be nice. Ghod don’t over think it.”

Giving FP’s torso a push, pressing him further against the tree in punishment for his interruption, Fred took him into his mouth. Deep and hard, sucking tightly and pulling him back out slowly.

“Holy fuck,” FP yelled, shocked at the intensity. He grabbed the back of Fred’s head, bucking slightly.

He wanted fast, so that’s what Fred was going to give him. He kept up this pace, deep thrusts and slow releases, then reversing it,  slowly taking him back in and pulling him out quickly. It only took a few passes before FP started shaking.

“Ghod, Freddie,” he sighed, squirming as his limit approached. “You’re a lot better under pressure.”

Fred hummed his agreement, and that’s all it took. FP’s grip on Fred’s hair tightened as he released.

After cleaning themselves up, the two of them sat under the tree, FP’s head leaned against Fred’s shoulder.

“Are we gonna have to find a new place?” Fred asked him.

“I dunno,” FP sighed. “I don’t want to.”

“I don’t either,” Fred admitted, “but I don’t wanna get caught either.”

“Well the fear of getting caught made you a helluva lot better,” FP teased, although Fred’s face didn’t show appreciation.

“It wasn’t 'cause I was scared,” he protested. “I was pissed that you were rushing me.”

“Nah, you’re pissed at me all the time. That couldn’t be it.”

“Shut up,” Fred said again. He shoved FP off him as he stood. “I gotta go.”

FP was afraid he’d really upset him until he saw the smile on Fred’s face. “See you tomorrow night?” he called after him.

Fred shrugged dramatically without turning around. FP frowned.

“Make sure you bring a blanket. Fox Forest is so… dirty,” Fred yelled over his shoulder.

“We need to buy a car!” FP yelled back, grinning brightly.

Both boys knew yelling was probably not a good idea, what with cops scoping out the probable hookup site. But in that moment, neither of them cared.


End file.
